Reflections In A Pond
by Kinrutarose
Summary: Yes, I'm having each Sohma reflect on the bad things in their life. First is Momiji, next, who knows? Anyways, hope you like it and it leans to the serious side, so enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Loveable Tomorrow" A Violin Serenade by Momiji Sohma

Author's Note: Neither flame, nor mame me! If you have a problem with me addressing Momiji's longing for his mother, and you aren't as far as knowing he plays violin, and don't WANT to know…well, if you've read this far you've already received a spoiler. I enjoy constructive criticism, yet if you get too brutal, I will say so. So, enjoy my fanfiction, and oh yes, I don't own Fruits Basket. Ah yes, this is a one-shot, in a series of one-shots, where each Sohma member will have their own time to think their lives and the curse over. Momiji just happened to pop into my head as the first and most natural to me.

A haunting melody, played only by the subtle, yet passionate strings of a young violinist, floated through the halls of the Sohma Honke. If one were to walk in on the youth, they'd say he was far too mature for his age, which in some cases, he was. A child whom was forced to face sacrifice too soon, and thus hiding behind a façade of lies and as a result losing his childhood early on. Normally, he was making up for that childhood, from his appearance, straight down to the way he would play cops and robbers though he was in High School.

As he played, his mind drifted to the person he most wanted to play for. His mother. And yet, she knew him as only 'yet another Sohma family member'. Just a face. A face in a sea of endless relatives she didn't know, or didn't wish to know, and not her own son. But the boy had never blamed her, nor had he blamed Hatori for doing the deed of taking her away.

He only felt remorse that she didn't hold on. Just a bit longer, just another day where he could wake up and know she knew he existed as her son. But, he also knew, that she had rejected him long ago with her mind, body, heart, and soul. Every fiber of her being had rejected him. And yet, he still loved her. His love for her overpowered his remorse, and he always kept a smile on his face, as if nothing was wrong. But inside, a typhoon was raging inside him, urging him to tell her, to watch her, to walk beside and talk to her. for just a moment. Only a moment. That's all he wanted. One more day. One more hour. One more minute. One more second, which she knew who he was and that he loved her.

He had wanted her to hold on, be strong, yet as he played his haunting, lonely melody…he scolded himself for being selfish. He put her happiness before his own, and let her go, being content now with mere glimpses of her and his sister Momo. And as he played, he searched for and found the courage to sing the words he'd composed.

"There is a shining sunlight, sifting down through the trees

In the gaps of the trees as I look up with hope

It looked like there would be no more

good things happening in my future," he sang, as her words rang through his mind.

"My only regret…is that that…THING…ever came out of my body…" 

"However my heart is longing and wishing to be loved

I loved you, I love you

That day and now too" he sang, bitter sorrow taking hold of his heart as his words rang inside his inner core. The song of his heart was pouring out, and all the love and sadness he'd felt was streaming out of his mouth as a few, rarely shed tears slid down his face in remembrance.

"I felt my own sorrow and became pretty

Because I know more than yesterday,

Even if you are bothered by some trouble

You smiled like its nothing," Momiji continued, remembering the way his mother now smiled politely to him, never knowing what pain that sweet, delicate German smile could cause.

"What would make you feel better?

Ah, I am powerless,

I worried, I worry,

That day and now, too," and as the words came out of his mouth and harmonized with the melody of his beloved violin, he thought of Hatori's worries of his mother remembering him and rejecting him again, hurting Momiji further. And a sad smile crept to his face as he sang on, thinking about how Hatori cared for the injured rabbit.

"The love that I have yet to see and

that appears and disappears,

I have to see and touch with my hands,

It continues, it will continue,

That day and now too," he sang slowly, his song coming to an end, as he played for a picture, an idea inspired by Tohru Honda herself, of his mother. His hope for a better tomorrow ringing through his tears and sad demeanor as his melody continued to touch the soul of any passerby whom was blessed to hear it.

"There is a loveable tomorrow,

That day and now, too…" he choked out with a smile, resting his violin tenderly in its velvet lined case, and walking to the propped up picture. He took it into his arms, holding it to his chest with a smile even as tears flowed freely down his soft, childish face. His blonde locks fell over his eyes as he looked at the picture.

"If you couldn't hold on Mama…I will. I'll love you…always. Even if you remember me again, but want to leave again…I'll love you even more. Even if I want you to stay, I'll let you go with a smile if it makes you happy…" he whispered to the photo, placing a soft kiss on its slick surface, on which held the ever still portrait of a smiling blonde woman with soft brown eyes.

To her, Momiji might have only been 'another face in the family', but to him, she was one of his dearest treasures. Though she barely registered his existence. But that need not have mattered to the 16-year-old boy, who understood things far beyond his age. Because he would stay loyal to her till the day he died, as he would stay loyal to the Jyuunishi. In his mind, it was still _he_ whom had been the selfish one. _He _whom had done wrong by wanting her to hold on. Not her. She had every right to be happy in his mind. He only wished her that at least. To make up for his selfish thoughts of wanting her back, wanting to spend time with her all by himself.

One would see this child as amazing. How he could blame no one for her want, her need to forget her own child, was truly something to be admired. His only wish, the only wish besides wanting her back, was to see her happy. Even if that meant giving her up. His relentless, unwavering, innocent love for her had no rival. No other Sohma could boast not regretting letting someone go, yet Momiji felt that he had done something wrong by loving her so much, and simply wanting to be near her had pushed her away.

Where anyone else's arms would be open for their child to run into, hers were closed. When a normal mother would have stayed to protect and try for her child, she abandoned him. When a normal mother would not count her only son as 'just another face', she regarded him as nothing more than that. Yet his faith in her, and in his will to see her in passing glimpses, kept him going. Kept his soul from breaking completely, and kept himself loving her as only a child can.

Without remorse. Without a catch. Pure. Innocent. Love. It was all he knew to felt, though his heart carried a sadness that few could understand. To see someone he cared so much for, standing inches away from him. He practically radiated his love and admiration for her, and yet she isn't willing to receive it.

Momiji carefully and lovingly closed the little photo book, slid it into his pocket, and walked over to his violin case. He closed the box gingerly as he wiped his eyes dry, not wanting to damage his precious relief. His way to get away from the world. His way to get her to see him, if he became famous and world-renowned. He shut the clasps with a small 'click', and turned when he heard the slide of a paper door. Turning around, he saw Hatori himself. The doctor just looked at him seriously with the stoic, unreadable stare he gave most situations, and sighed with his hands in his pockets.

"Momiji. It's time to go to Shigure's." Hatori said, his monotone voice unwavering and commanding softly for Momiji's cooperation. The rabbit nodded and bounded happily behind Hatori, after the doctor helped him put his violin case on a high shelf, just in case. Momiji jumped around and happily trailed after him as he walked away, a cigarette once again, as always, in his mouth.

"Oh! I can't WAIT to see Tohru-chan! Oh, I wonder if anyone's visiting! Wouldn't that be great Hatori-san? Like Aya-san! Or Ritsu-san!" the energetic bunny rambled happily. Once again to his old self, his tears gone, but not forgotten, he walked with a smile to see the people he depended on. Even if they didn't know it yet. In passing, Momiji and Hatori saw Momiji's mother and Momo. All Momiji did, to Hatori's surprise, was smile and wave as he himself gave a polite nod. Momiji would endure. His faith, and his innocent love for those close to him would see that he did. One day, the bunny would surely look back without the old familiar remorse or sadness, and only look fondly and longingly on a life he could have had. Bu for now, he could be content as a child can only be, by watching, waiting, and hoping. For that was all he could truly do. Have faith in tomorrow. His lovable tomorrow.

Author's Note: That's it folks! How was it? Remember, no flames, just constructive criticism. Much obliged, and I hope you liked it. Oh yes, I don't own the song "Lovable Tomorrow". Those lyrics belong to the musical genius of the late Ritsuko Okazaki. Listen to her Faruba CD. It's truly worth it. I bid you adue all!


	2. Chapter 2

My Precious Shattered Mirror

**Author's Note: This is the next installment in my Sohma family reflections. This is the nearly unstoppable Ayame this time around. I'll be addressing his distress at having nothing, which is his greatest fear. Mine' will probably be in here at the end, like Hatori was for Momiji. I hope you liked that one, since I worked uber hard on it. I liked my resulted work if I say so myself. I hope you think this is just as good. Enjoy, and I don't own Fruits Basket! I'm also ansering a review…my ONLY review…**

**From: furubafanatic749 nice...very nice...u could do yuki, tohru, kyo, hana, uo n more, can't u?UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**

…**Woah. I didn't know a person could spell update that many times without messing up…smiles I commend you for your exploits!golf clap Anyways, I will be doing all of them in due time, yet Ayame(this one), Hatori, Kyo, and possibly Akito are brewing in my mind right now. But I can tell you, SHIGURE AND AKITO WILL BE LAST! I'm angry at Shigure for taking Akito to see everyone at the summer house…poor little Yuki…sniff it was so sad…I literally cried…which I do a lot with this series… brightens I really like your name! It SCREAMS "I'm a fan!" Well, on with the sadness! Wait…that came out wrong…oh well, on with the fic!**

It could be said that the confidence of the young snake of the zodiac was vast, overwhelming at times. Yet, in all his splendor and his usual grace and grandevor that he strived for, his heart was one of glass. A single word could make him smile, while another word of resentment could make him fall from his pedestal on which he put himself. At the moment, Sohma Ayame was looking over his patterns for his newest creation, while thinking of his younger brother, the rat. Sohma Yuki had tried, once and only once, to depend on his elder brother, yet Ayame had turned the child away. He'd wanted nothing to do with him at the time. And ironically, when he'd never thought enough about him that he couldn't even remember Yuki's name, it was the only name that resounded in his head.

Days and nights, he would think of ways to get Yuki to come to him again, if only to have a second chance at something he'd so foolishly thrown away. His thoughts of hurt and confusion only hindered his working process, so he stopped trying to figure out both the dress pattern and his brother. He walked slowly, with a tired, sluggish demeanor about him as he went to the plush couch in his back room. He noticed a steaming cup of tea was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch as he lay back, and he smiled to the curtain as he heard his assistants voice ring through as she greeted someone.

To busy himself, he picked up a book from underneath the couch where he hid it often. He always kept it with him, as he had a favorite poem in it. He fingered through the worn pages idly, though he had it book marked with the little handmade bookmark that Yuki had crafted when he was small. Yuki had given it to their mother, but she had idly thrown it onto a table, only to be swooped upon by Ayame, who had no interest in his brother but wanted to keep up the façade he did. But now, in all the wisdom and understanding he'd accumulated, he knew that this simple piece of paper with a little drawing made by a child's hands was a treasure that needed more respect than he could have mustered at the time.

He stroked the surface of the drawing on the bookmark. There was a squiggle with gold eyes to symbolize himself, a little gray oval with violet eyes to symbolize Yuki, and two stick figures. One each for their parents. Yuki had always sought their approval, yet Ayame had just ignored his family all together, and only spent time doing what he wanted. He was spoiled, plain and simple. His parents were always too busy scolding Yuki for some childish crime he'd committed in their minds, when it had only been a child at play. So they had no time to scold him for his much more outlandish insults to the Sohma name.

He opened the book to the page, stroking it once, taking in the worn pages that had been read so many times. He could only think of Yuki when he read this, and his heart broke every time when the words rang true, and they needen't have to if he'd only protected Yuki like a big brother should have.

_Cold as Winter, strong as stone;_

_He faced the darkness all alone._

_A silver god; a reflection._

_A mirage; a recollection._

_No return; nor turning back._

_The past is gone, the future, black._

_Serpents gather in their nest,_

_And he stands above the rest._

_Shadows hunt; he hunts the shadow._

_The moon has risen; he stands below._

_He views his world through eyes of others._

_Black and white; there are no colors,_

_As he looks down upon a shattered youth._

_A shattered mirror shows a shattered truth._

Ayame reflected bitterly how true those words rang. Yuki was a shattered young man. The pain he'd gone through, being abandoned by his brother to whom he'd looked for strength and protection, being beaten and told he was nothing. Worth nothing. Having that backed up by being ignored completely to the point of oblivion, or by being hit by overbearing parents. How could Yuki forgive him for that? How could he possibly look at Ayame with anything less than contempt, and hatred for someone who'd abandoned him?

But Ayame smiled weakly to himself. Yuki still had two faces, one that most saw, and one the family and Tohru saw. But he saw color in his life now. No longer was the world black and white. Ayame smiled happily, knowing that Tohru had brought the color into Yuki's life. He was thankful; thankful that Tohru had succeeded where he did not once he'd realized the damage he'd done to Yuki. The impression he'd tainted his younger brother with. But with Tohru, Hatori, and Shigure's help and guidance, he knew that maybe one day eventually Yuki would come to enjoy his company.

He shivered_. 'Anything not to be ignored…anything more than him not acknowledging I exist…like what I did to him…'_ he thought in fear. His deepest fear that shook him to his very core was that Yuki would reject him so completely like he'd done so many years ago. He searched for atonement constantly, yet Yuki never seemed to want any part of it. He could live with Yuki being constantly annoyed, agitated, or even hating him. As long as Yuki didn't ignore him. He didn't want to be just a specter that watched and tried to reach out to touch him, only to pass through without the slightest reaction from Yuki.

He read over the poem several times before tenderly tucking back the bookmark, and stowing the book under the couch again. By this time, his tea, as of yet untouched, was ice cold. Mine's voice was still floating through the store halls as she greeted and helped customers, and as some gave their timid requests for an outfit. He smiled slightly, as he'd always liked getting new projects that weren't planned. They were more fun to work on because most people let him use his imagination. They only gave the basic idea of the outfit.

As he got up, he realized something. Yuki and he were like one of his garments. Only they were clumsily made at the beginning and the stitches barely held them together. Yet now, the stitches on his side were very tight-knit and overbearing, while Yuki's were loose and though they were closer than the beginning, were still making it hard for them to get close at all. It was all about balance he realized. The right amount of protection, love and support; with the mix of being alone, leaving each other to do what they wished without the other, and understanding when to leave the other brother to his own devices.

"Hm. I never thought of it that way before…" Ayame mused to himself, as Mine' came into the back room. She hadn't caught what he said, she just had a happy, ecstatic expression on her features. Her braided brown hair bounced around her face as she jumped with pleasure, and her deep liquid brown eyes spoke volumes to her happiness and hope.

"BOSS! You have to come here right now! Yuki-kun is here! He came for a visit!" Mine' said happily with a small laugh. She always liked the two brothers getting together and talking. It showed that the still acknowledged each other, and quelled Ayame's fears. He nodded with much enthusiasm and went out to see Yuki. He knew they'd fight, but he could deal with that. Actually, he welcomed it with open arms. Anything from his brother was much treasured, any action, touch, and harsh word. Everything. As long as Yuki spoke to him, or listened to him. And he'd be happy to oblige, as whenever he was around Yuki he took on the phrase 'bright eyed and bushy tailed'.

He fully expected to be yelled at. But he thought to an extent he deserved it for his actions usually. Though he didn't understand why Yuki didn't like his habit of being appreciative towards a beautiful woman. He didn't see anything wrong with a little love peck. He'd have to ask Yuki this time, which would probably start off their long string of arguments. But he went out with a smile all the same. Maybe, after time, his precious shattered mirror could be fixed. He could slowly help pick up the pieces of Yuki, and help him heal as best he could.

For Yuki was just that. His precious, shattered, healing little brother. And he intended to put the pieces back right this time.

Author's note: How was it? Was it just me, or am I repetitive? I hope I didn't make anyone po'd cuz of my "clothes analogy". I just wanted to find something that Ayame could easily identify with and understand, so he could better figure out his and Yuki's relationship. I hope I did ok. Well, review me and tell me what you think! Thanks much, and constructive criticism and request for the next Sohma is largely appreciated.


End file.
